narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miharu Noami
Miharu Noami (美晴, Noami Miharu) means beautiful clear sky. is a Chunin-level Kunoichi from Konahagakure, a kekki genki user, and a member of Team 18 teached by Zlen. She possesses the Ice technique. Demon of the village in the Leafs, called Nakiko (half cougar and half tiger). ' Background Miharu was originally born in the hidden mist but came to the hidden leaf as a child. She is the twin of '''Taiharu Noam'i of Ralime Namikaze and Sharaku Noami. While the godparent was Minato Namikaze. During her time in the academy she was a shy and misjudged student. Everyone looked down on her except for Naruto. They understood each other well though they didn’t hang out together. She was always picked on and made fun of.'' Her parents were killed right in front of her eyes at the age of 5. Rumors as been spreading across the leaf. Ever since that day the third hokage looked after her. She couldn’t get use to that her parents were dead so she kept running away into the deep forest but was always found by either Kakashi hatake or an Anbu. The third hokage took care of her as if she was his own child even. Her brother potraid them for revenge. She was eventually fed up with everyone looking down on her she began to change no madder how hard it was for her. She talked more, she was stronger. Once she was put into a team she became the loud and comforting one. People began to take notice but didn’t change. She still got picked on but was able to stand up for herself. She got in tons of fights and won all of them. When it was time to decide what her goal was, she decided that she wanted to become the hokage if not then she wants to be known everywhere in the world. Each day she spent a few days outside even if it was raining. She loved animals and found a wild bunny that had been injured and took it as she looked after it and kept it as her pet. Sometimes she followed Kakashi everywhere he went because she was lonely and she loved to steal his book and get a funny reaction. Sometimes she would watch others train then she would try and do the same on her own. Personality Is usually serious when in strong situations. Gives her comrades advice when they need it. Is good at comforting. Fights for herself. Is strong willed. Gets angered easily. Hides her true emotions very well. Helps other feel better. Appearance '''Part I: '''Her hair is a bright yellow like naruto’s. Her eyes are black. Her skin is pale white. Her hair is tied up in a bow. Her hair almost tou ches the ground. Her headband is white and wraps it around her neck. A dark purple fishnet shirt that goes to her forearms and just under her chest. Forearm black gloves. Baby blue shirt that is higher than her belly button. Has a skirt short in the front longer in the back. Purple tights that stop above the knees. Black knee high boots. '''Part II': Her hair same length as part I. Long sleeve purple fishnet. Turtleneck shirt. Side skirt long and purple. Tights past her knees. Black boots just above the ankles. Her head band tied around her waist (white). Abilities Taijutsu: '''She often uses it to hide her hidden abilities such as her ice techniques. This is her second strongest ability. She was under Might Guy and Rock lee’s teachings for certain techniques. Kekkei Genkai She possesses the sharingon from her father’s side. She got the ice technique from her mother’s side which Haku was her cousin. '''Ninjutsu: '''This is her first strongest ability. She was not able to control her chakra because of how easily she could get angered. As she eventually learns to control her anger she learns ice ninjutsu skills from a scroll that her mother had saved for her. Her hidden demon was passed down by her father’s side and exchanged DNA. '''Genjutsu: Even though she has the sharingon she doesn’t know how to use it that well so she gets Kakashi Hatake’s help when she catches him not reading which is not that often. Reference Naruto and Naruto shippuden Sawaii Hitomi Category:DRAFT